Numbuh 86
"Of all the stupid things in the stupid world of stupid people acting stupid, you boys are the stupidliest! It's like you're trying to win a stupid contest but you're too stupid to take a stupidity test!" -Numbuh 86 Numbuh 86, (Fanny Fulbright), is the Head of Decommissioning and current Global Tactical Officer of the Kids Next Door Organization. She is of Irish ethnicity and it's noted that she's a Misandrist, hates boys universally inferior and frequently allowing her sexist feelings to influence her actions and decisions against rational logic. Numbuh 86 was introduced in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. and since then has been a major recurring and supporting character throughout the run of Codename: Kids Next Door. As Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 personally leads the Decommissioning Squad, whose job is to hunt down all KND operatives who have turned thirteen and decommission them. The decommissioning squad's signature vehicle is the D.O.H.-D.O.H.. Before becoming Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 was medic for the KND. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., she was promoted to Global Tactical Officer by Numbuh 362, who was going to give the position to Numbuh 1 but decided not to after his recent reckless actions. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., she competed in the scavenger hunt, where she played against Shogun Roguefort in "Toss a ping-pong ball in a fish bowl". Roguefort won, but gave the fish to Fanny after she told him the cake was angel food cake. In the game, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, she was the first character seen in the background of the Treehouse level. Background and Personal Life Numbuh 86's father is none other than the evil Mr. Boss, who claims that his own children are an exception to his hatred of kids. She has two younger brothers, Shaunie Fulbright and Numbuh 85. In Operation: E.N.D., it is stated that Numbuh 86 was in the same Kindergarten class as Numbuh 1 and possibly some of his teammates. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., it is revealed that she was in the Health Unit of the Kids Next Door before becoming Head of Decommissioning. During this time period, she did not hate boys. She is seen in this part with Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson), Numbuh 362 (Rachel McKenzie), Numbuh 65.3 (Herbert or Herbie), Numbuh 12 and beside her most of the time was Numbuh 60 (Patton Drilovsky). Personality Numbuh 86 speaks with a thick Scottish accent and has a loud voice, especially when yelling, which she does often. She is rude, ill-tempered and mean, but is strongly loyal to the Kids Next Door. In fact 86 can mean to be negative whether the writers intended her to be Numbuh 86 for that very reason is unknown. As mentioned above, she has a strong distaste in boys, most notably shown during her first appearance, Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., where she essentially takes Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 out of a mission simply for being boys and readily listens to Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3. She does seem to have a soft side, however. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she cries (along with everyone else) when beloved male operative Maurice is decommissioned. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., she ends up falling for Numbuh 19th Century, who is inadvertently sexist towards girls himself, and is found kissing him when they are rescued from their cell. In Operation: E.N.D., she tells Numbuh 4 that she always thought he was cute as she was about to decommission him . In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., it's revealed that is secretly a fanatic of Rainbow Monkeys and has she has a bedroom full of them. She doesn't want any boys to discover this and threatens "Numbuh Four Thirtyteen Seven" not to tell anyone. Appearance Fanny is almost always seen wearing a makeshift Samurai-style helmet which conceals her red, wavy, and frizzy hair, a green sweater with orange circles (which are part of her Uniform as a KND operative and are taken off when she is inactive), an orange skirt and brown boots. She carries a holster which contains her 2x4 Technology devices, called M.U.S.K.E.T.. In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. and Operation: D.A.D.D.Y. she is seen with a yellow Rainbow Monkey night gown and a pair of purple Rainbow Monkey slippers. As a child in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she wore a nurse's hat, carried a first aid kit on her hip, and had red cross stickers on her shoulders instead of orange circles. Her hair was worn in ponytails with green hair bands. In [[Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.|''Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.]] she was wearing a green bikini top and white with green lace flip-flops. She also had on a yellow and orange beach skirt in a checker board pattern without her Samurai-style helmet on. Family *Mr. Boss *Mrs. Fulbright *Shaunie Fulbright *Numbuh 85 Relationships Family Mr. Boss Mr. Boss is Numbuh 86's father and she loves him very much. She didn't tell her father she was in the Kids Next Door until ''Operation: D.A.D.D.Y. because she was afraid he'd be ashamed of her but he gives her permission to continue being in the Kids Next Door, as she was before. Friends Numbuh 3 When Numbuh 86 first appeared in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., she worked alongside Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 when they tried to capture Numbuh 206, and seen having a mutual respect towards each until the end when Numbuh 86 was being unfair to the boys of Sector V. Kuki was invited to Numbuh 86's sleepover in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., which developed the relationship between the two girls. In the episode, Numbuh 12 betrayed the KND, who was considered a friend by Numbuh 86. Afterward, Numbuh 3 tries to cheer her up and agreed to be her friend when no one else would. They are good friends since then, and also shown to share the same interests, such as Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 362 While the friendship between Rachel and Fanny hasn't been wholly defined, it is assumed that they at least have known each other for a long time in the KND, as seen in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. Fanny displays a resounding respect for Rachel and proudly states so during missions when she is sent by her superior officer. She is at least comfortable enough to believe that Rachel would smack a few 'stoopid' boys in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. if she was in her shoes. While it is indiscernible on a personal level of their relationship, their professional one is of a strong loyalty and regard for their abilities when working together. Fanny also shows fear in the midst of failing Rachel, as shown when she accidentally took her in as a prisoner believing that it was Numbuh 206 in the hopes of impressing her commanding officers in the same above episode. Nevertheless, they seem close as Rachel would call Numbuh 86 by her real name, instead of her number. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Rachel had considered Fanny as runner-up to Numbuh 1 for promotion to Global Tactical Officer, which was then given to Numbuh 86 when Numbuh 362 decided that he was too reckless for the role. Fanny took the promotion with an outstanding victory gloat which reveals that even Rachel resonates the same feelings as the others with Fanny's attitude. And when Numbuh 362 decided to fight off a Citi-zombie Numbuh 60, Fanny was openly worried about her Supreme Leader. Love Interests Numbuh 19th Century Numbuh 19th Century and Numbuh 86 disliked one-another both prejudiced against their opposite genders as seen in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.. However the dispute turns into attraction later and the two are found kissing. Before he is about to be decommissioned for being technically over the age of 13, she tells him she hated him at first, and now she loves him. She still enthusiastically decommissions him. Numbuh 4 While the feeling isn't canonically mutual, Numbuh 86 is shown to be attracted to Numbuh 4 on a few occasions. In Operation: E.N.D. she confesses to Numbuh 4, right before decommissioning him, that she always thought he was cute, but not cute enough not to be decommissioned (similar to Numbuh 19th Century). In the comic Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T., after having her memory temporarily wiped, Numbuh 86 becomes insanely attracted to every boy in the Moon Base, kissing every one she can get her hands on. When she finds Numbuh 4 she intimidatingly tells him she is going to doing something she's wanted to do for a long time. Numbuh 4 hits her with a watermelon jogging her memory, and she reacts beating on him incessantly. Trivia *Her Irish Ethnicity is shown mainly by the color of her clothes are similar to the colors of the Flag of Ireland, which the color of her shirt is green and her skirt is orange. And in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. she was turned into an Irish Setter (which their hair is commonly reddish/brown). *Her codename is an obvious reference to the phrase "eighty sixed", meaning fired, cancelled or otherwise gotten rid of. *The two small orange stickers on Numbuh 86's shoulders were added to her outfit when she became the Head of Decommissioning. *In a comic published by DC comics, Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T., Numbuh 86 was accidentally and temporarily decommissioned for a short period of time while testing the decommissioning chamber, which would be used the following day on her most trusted lieutenant, who had turned 13. During this time, she became obsessed with boys and began chasing down and uncontrollably kissing every boy she saw until she was hit in the head by Numbuh 4 and regained her memory. This implies her hatred of boys was caused by an experience while in the KND. *In Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., it was stated that she hates toenails and think there are disgusting. *In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., Numbuh 1 says she has more Rainbow Monkeys than Numbuh 3 does. Category:Operatives Category:Females